mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rough Diamond
But I thought it might be randomly sent... not will be randomly sent after every click. "The '''Dino Bone Gallery Module' is a two-slot Rank 4 Module that grows Green LEGO Bricks. This Module grows five Green LEGO Bricks per day, plus one for every twenty-five clicks. The harvest limit is ten Green LEGO Bricks. This Module may also send out one Rough Sapphire to a random friend on the owner's Friend List."The chance part is what makes rank 4 so hard. If I deleted all my friends but one, (and I did this with my friend) and my friend clicked on my Dino Bone Gallery Module, he only got 3 mails of Rough Sapphires when he clicked 52 times. I think it should be"It might randomly send a Rough Sapphire to a random friend on the owner's Friend list." But if you want to change the truth, it is fine with me. It not be fine with others when they click 52 times and expect 52 Rough Sapphires. Have I built a clear sculpture for you? Bricktastick! See you later-Bobo9711 That statement is stating how they are obtained, which is: "Rough diamonds are randomly sent out". If they weren'y randomly sent out, then people would want to know another way of obtaining them. They "are" randomly sent, because they are sent that way. If they "might be" randomly sent, then other users would think that they could or could not be sent at all. This is so that they will know that it ''is randomly sent, there isn't a chance that it could be sent, because it will always send one when clicked. To a friend on your friendlist, which includes Networkers as well, so they are randomly sent. Even if you have only one friend on your list, it is only a probability that you won't get one when the Module is clicked. So if it says "might be", it would be correct if you were telling someone how it works, but for describing what this module does, they "are" randomly sent works just fine. It is a description of how they are sent from the Module, not that there is a chance of getting it, because that's just how it is. Anyways, never mind that, it "might be randomly sent" doesn't sound right because it might send one, but is there also a random chance that it will?? "They are randomly sent" means that there is a random chance that you will get it, and it is sent to a random friend. I know my explications aren't very clear, but I hope you understand. 21:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't understand. I blocked all my friends, including all networkers(look at my page), and he still got only 3, not 52. Ok, here's what I mean: when it says "They are randomly sent", it means that the gems are sent to a random friend and that there is a random chance that they will be sent. If it says "They might be randomly sent", then it means that they might be sent to a random friend and there might be a random chance of getting them. 22:41, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Got it.